digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalymon
Apocalymon |to=MephistomonDigimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers M5 |java=Chikao Ōtsuka |javan=(Adventure) |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Adventure) |partner=Metal Soldier |encards= |n1=(En:) Apokarimon |s1=Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) }} Apocalymon is an Unidentified Digimon whose name is derived from the . Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Apocalymon is or 's Variable (as well as 's the battle right after), dealing a lot of damage to the entire party. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Apocalymon digivolves from a line 35 Myotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Different Apocalymon are bosses. Digimon Tamers Apocalymon is one of the many Digimon silhouettes surrounding and begging to be her partner. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Apocalymon card, titled "Ankoku", is a Rank 6 card which teaches a Digimon the Ankoku technique. Ankoku makes one random enemy's attack fail. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World 3 He appears as a digimon partner of two Mech Soldiers on Gunslinger. Initially, it attacks by using a tech called Darkness Chaos, and when it loses 70% of its HP or doesn't have enough MP, it starts using simple attack. It is also a black Mega Digimon card with 50/51. Digimon World 4 Apokarimon is the boss of the Death Valley in Apokarimon Space inside of the Doom Dome. Digital Monster D-Project Apocalymon is one of the Megas of the Dimension Area, following Arukenimon in the Dictionary. Digimon Digital Card Battle Apokarimon is the last opponent of the final Infinity Tower's Battle Arena. After defeating him in the Battle Arena and in Infinity Tower's Battle Café, he will randomly appear in the Battle Café of Beginner City, Flame City, Junk City, Pyramid City, Sky City, Desert Island, Steep Road or Infinity Tower, but only after 10 consecutive battles between each encounter. An Apokarimon card can be obtained by defeating Apokarimon. The Apokarimon card has the strongest HP and in the game. The number of the card is #103 and is an Ultimate level Dark-type with 2750 HP, needing 70 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Darkness Zone": inflicts 990 damage. * "Dark Evolution": inflicts 680 damage. * "Grand Big Bang": inflicts damage equal to own HP, but reduces HP to 10 afterwards. Its support effect is "Own HP are halved. Change own Specialty to Darkness." Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Apocalymon is #351, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 340 HP, 360 MP, 180 Attack, 188 Defense, 175 Spirit, 120 Speed, and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the All Elements, Economizer S, Skill Master, and Status Barrier traits. Apocalymon digivolves from Phantomon. In order to digivolve to Apocalymon, your Digimon must be at least level 71, with 44,444 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended an Apocalymon. Apocalymon can also DNA digivolve from Piedmon and Machinedramon, or Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 71, with 44,444 Dark experience, but only if the player has previously befriended a Piedmon. Attacks * | |lit. "Darkness"}}: Deletes its opponents. *'Reverse Digivolve'This attack is named "Dark Evolution" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Death Evolution): Captures the opponent in its claws and forces them to degenerate. *'Total Annihilation'This attack is named "Grand Big Bang" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Gran Death Big Bang): Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. * : Does a physical attack with its tentacle claws. *'Death Claw': Attacks using its claws. *'Copied Attacks' **'River of Power' (Ultimate Stream): Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires its River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". **'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with its Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". **'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". **'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attack with its The Touch of Evil. **'Virus Grenades' (Plug Bomb): Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) |s1=#Apocalymon |f1=Apocalymon }} Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) is an Unidentified Digimon who is the humanoid portion of Apocalymon, emerged from the dodecahedron. It is only considered a separate Digimon in English materials. Attacks *'Big Bang': Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. *'Darkness Zone': Deletes its opponents. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Unidentified Digimon Category:Mutant Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon